The present invention relates to sharpeners for electric razors and particularly rotary-type electric razors having a blade with a plurality of blade heads which are driven about an axis, and a comb having an annular trough with a slotted, flat bottom and within which the blade heads rotate. Electric razors of this type have become increasingly popular in recent years. When such razors are used in shaving on a daily basis, the blade heads and cooperating comb eventually become dull. When this occurs, it becomes difficult to obtain a close shave, and shaving time and discomfort accordingly increase.
It would be desirable to provide a sharpener and sharpening process which could be employed by the users of rotary electric shavers to sharpen the blade heads and comb. U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,851 shows a sharpening device formed from a rigid ring of an abrasive, non-resilient material such as cast oil stone and a second ring of resilient material such as rubber. The device is to be inserted between the blade heads and comb of a rotary-type electric shaver, and sharpens either the blade heads or the comb depending upon whether the rigid, abrasive ring faces the blade heads or the comb. Rigid material such as oil stone and the like are notoriously brittle, however, and the likelihood of breakage of this device is accordingly great. Moreover, it is apparent that devices of this type must be very carefully, and hence expensively, manufactured in order to correctly align the oil stone and rubber rings, maintain proper dimensions, and avoid breakage. Further, there is no way of easily removing the device from the comb. It is likely that tapping the comb upon a hard surface to dislodge the device would contribute to breakage of the device. In addition, should the rigid abrasive ring become grooved by contact with, for example, a misshapen blade head it would be difficult to resurface the abrasive ring.
A simple and inexpensive sharpener for rotary razors, which is not subject to breakage and which can be easily removed from the comb of a rotary razor by the user is much to be desired.